An Unexpected Visitor
by Pink iShawn
Summary: When Renji asks Rukia out on a date, what is Ichigo's first reaction? And how will he prevent Rukia from falling in love with him? Please R&R IchigoxRukia


_**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach; THIS IS FOR MY BETCH ALANNAH AND MY OTHER BETCH DANIELLE**_

_**KON: AND IF YOU DONT ILL HIT YOU!**_

_**... YA... ANYWAY**_

_**Thanks to Alana (tiicklemyFANCY), WHO EDITITED THIS FOR ME!!!**_

* * *

The warm summer sun warmed Ichigo's back. 

"So what do we do now?" Ichigo asked, yawning.

"I'm not-" Just then, Rukia was cut off by Orihime.

"Hey guys! Hey Ichigo!" she giggled. Her long orange hair was flowing in the hot July sun

" Watch ya guys up to?" she let out another giggle as she smiled at Ichigo.

"Oh, nothing much" Rukia said, forcing herself to be cheery. Mizuiro ran up to the three teenagers.

"Hey guys! Its summer, summer, summer! Are you doing anything Rukia? Wanna grab a bite to eat? Wanna get married?" He spat out.

"Oh shut up, will ya? She's not blind, she can clearly see what an idiot you are." Ichigo said, kicking Mizuiro in the shin. He dropped to the floor with a painful cry out.

"Why'd you do that Ichigo? Are you crazy or something?" He cried, grabbing his knees. Ichigo rolled his eyes. He looked out at the sun just as Orihime rushed over to Ichigo's side.

"So, we might as well go get a soda or something, right?" she asked.

Something caught the corner of Rukia's eye.

"Um, I'll be right back. Ichigo, a word?" she said dragging Ichigo by his bright orange hair.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" he asked. At that moment Renji dropped from a nearby tree.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm here to visit Rukia. How's my favorite poser soul reaper Ichigo doing?" Renji said. Ichigo made an irritated look and grabbed Rukia's arm.

"What's Mr. I'm so cool with my cool red hair and my black makeup doing here?" Ichigo demanded

"I don't know! He just showed up!" Rukia said defensively. She walked back over to Renji.

"I came to ask you something…" Renji trailed off, looking at his feet and blushing a deep red.

"What is it? A date? How pathetic, how desperate—" Ichigo started to say.

"How sweet!" Rukia answered. This shocked Ichigo and Renji so much that they both fell over.

"So you'll go out with me?" Renji asked in disbelief. Rukia looked over at Ichigo. He was furious!

"Of course! It's not like I have any other plans!" Rukia answered with her fakest sweet voice.

Renji let out a deep sigh and smiled.

"Eight-o-clock here. See you later!" He said and skipped away. Ichigo started laughing.

"What kind of a man skips?" He said between laughs.

"Don't make fun of my new boyfriend Ichigo, Its not very nice." Rukia said, pushing Ichigo to the floor.

---

Renji was right on time, which pissed off Ichigo because that took away all the time he had to convince Rukia this was a huge mistake she was making. When she had asked why he cared so much, Ichigo dropped the subject. Instead, he went with the Lets-make-Renji-look-stupid approach.

"And what's with his makeup?" Ichigo said. "It's black! Do you really want to go out with someone who wears more makeup than you? Rukia stepped out of Ichigo's closet. Her black polka dotted knee length, puffy dress, made her look older. Ichigo stopped breathing for a moment.

"You look-" He stopped himself "like a slut! Renji's going to think you're asking for it!"

Rukia kicked Ichigo in the shin. "Oh please, Ichigo. You're the only one who thinks about that stuff! Your such filthy pervert!" Rukia hollered at Ichigo.

Rukia put on her black heels and stepped out of his room. "Wait a minute! You can't just walk out of a lecture!" Ichigo called after her. It was too late, Rukia had already left the house and was heading towards Renji, who had perched himself in a tree next door. "You were supposed to meet me somewhere else, but I made an exception since I like you." Renji said with a smile as he jumped down.

"Right, how…thoughtful!" Rukia replied. She sounded as though she did not want to be with Renji. Ichigo stood in the door watching Renji with hate filled eyes. "Why hello, my unworthy opponent!" Renji said, noticing Ichigo's icy glare. "Shut up you dumb ass. If you make one move on Rukia I swear I'll decapitate your ass, got that?" He shouted at Renji. Renji made a face and started laughing. "You little pitiful bowl of goat liver. Are you worried Rukia likes me more than you? Well, she does. So get over it." He said coldly and put his arm around Rukia. She looked extremely uncomfortable but went with it anyway. They walked away, but then Rukia turned back with a smug look on her face. "Don't wait up Ichigo." Ichigo arched his eyebrows. There was no way in hell he was just going to sit around and stress over some girl and that asshole! No way! Ichigo put on his jacket and followed Rukia and Renji all the way to where they were going for their date.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading the first chapter! Please rate and review.**_

_**-Julia**_


End file.
